shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Drazil/Personality and Relationships
Personality Drazil also seemed to have a sense of honor regarding his opponents and, despite their rivalry, possessed great respect for Regulus D. Night. Drazil was an idealist by nature and always gave people the benefit of the doubt. This was witnessed through the fact that he considered the Ghouls allies after they had formed an alliance and helped found the kingdom. Even when Ragnar the leader of the Ghouls attacked the kingdom, Drazil did not allow this to color his view of the other Ghouls in the kindgom. This put him in odds with his team, who was more of a brash realist who was still wary of the Ghouls, seeing them as as a threat to Hellpiea despite the fact that Drazil told them to not discriminate against the Ghouls countless times. Contrasting somewhat with the expectations people had built up for the man known as the most powerful warrior of his generation, Drazil is shown to be a jovial and exuberant person with an interest in gambling and dealing. This was displayed after he left Hellpiea the second time with his persona left intact as he was barely able to contain his excitement upon learning that there was a seventh Hellpiean guard commander, taking it as a sign of his former kingdom's stability. He was later shocked, as well as worried when he learned that his little sister Yume had become the seventh Hellpiean guard commander due to the fact he spoiled her as a child, even having taught her how to gamble. The dynamics between him and his sister are also quite intense and inverted as Drazil sometimes succumbed to his more authoritative younger sister's orders. Although he can be fearsome enough to subdue his younger sister Yume when the situation requires it. He even has a very jaded and emotionless approach towards the tragedies of war, to the point of light-heartedly joking about them, as seen from his cheer at having "destroyed the alliance's mind", which further demonstrates his knack for reversing the situations he finds himself in. Beyond his more serious disposition, Drazil is something of a notorious flirt and playboy. Having an immense interest in beautiful women, Drazil tends to charm his way into their good graces, and attempt to woo them over. Additionally, Drazil isn't above less dignified advances either, as seen in his tendency to focus on the appealing aspects of the ladies around him. Even still, Drazil has his good points in dealing with women as well. Whenever he senses a woman may be in trouble or in need of help, he usually ends up being one of the first, if not the first in general, to come to their assistance. This goes as far as standing up for a lady who he feels may be insulted or emotionally abused, as seen in his constant bullying of ; partly due to constant arguing and fighting with Lys, and the fact that Drazil is endlessly attracted to. Alongside his womanizing behavior, Drazil is something of a trouble-maker, often being one who enjoys causing mischeif among his friends and companions. As Drazil is of the exuberant sort, playing games with others, usually at their expense, is quite commonly seen. This usually involves some kind of trick, like knocking out others and assuming their role and position, or coming up with schemes to further his own goals, with a bit of playfulness added in. Usually, due to Drazil's shady habits, he often ends up easily lulling others into a false sense of security, either through taking advantage of their low intelligence, trusting natures, or manipulating their emotions, and will then show his true colors when least expected. Among some of Drazil's favorite pastimes is making backdoor deals with others, either for the fun of it, to gain some kind of profit, or even both at once. This can range from selling private information or possessions to others, to making secret plans with comrades to ensure the deal's success. This is such a a common habit of Drazil's, that his crew has often become wary of him whenever he appears to have hatched a new idea. Coupling his love of dark dealings, Drazil has something of a fondness for gambling. This was most obvious when he expressed how he enjoyed his visit to sometime before joining. Typically, when not busy with his other hobbies or activities, Drazil tends to enjoy making bets out of any competition that comes up. He once tried making a deal with that if he could best her in a fight, that she'd go out with him. Most of the time however, Drazil tends to gamble money or possessions through more traditional means, such as craps, billiards, card games, or even roulette. Given Drazil's willingness to hit below the belt at times, Drazil usually finds a way to turn even a lost bet into a victory. Though whether he gets caught doing so or not usually depends on the people he's with at the time. This habit characterizes Drazil so well, much like his other interests, that his crewmates tend to consider any bets or deals with him to be "deals with the devil." This is somewhat befitting Drazil, as not only does his Hellpiean ancestry give him a demonic theme, but he rarely shows any hesitation in making low blows when he feels like it. All in all though, given Drazil's manipulative skills and unpredictability, people somehow end up forgetting his past transgressions and will continue making bets and deals with him, whether for their own good or not. When caught in the middle of any act, Drazil tends to play dumb. Given his manipulative abilities, Drazil tends to know how to get people to sympathise with him the most, depending on whom he talks to. When flirting with for example, he'll usually try to compliment her on her looks to get out of any trouble that may arise. To avoid getting in trouble with after messing with, he'll tend to try and explain that it's somehow supposed to bring the two together as a couple. And after the Arc especially, when Drazil receive multiple fatal blows from his crewmates as he tried to save them, and even fell into a coma later on, he used this as a way to guilt his crewmates from time to time in order to get his own way or to get out of trouble. Most of the time, his crewmates tend to try their best not to be conned into believing Drazil's stories, though from time to time, even the best of them end up fooled. More often than who gets suckered into pardoning Drazil, given trusting attitude. Relationships Family World Government Pirates External Links Site Navigation Category:Jakyou Category:Character Subpages Category:Wyvern 0m3g4